Love Letters and Computers Don't Mix
by lily-angel
Summary: Previously 'Valentine's and Computers Don't Mix' but it's a little late for Valentine's Day. Koushiro writes a love letter to Daisuke's girlfriend Miyako signed 'Your Digidestined Admirer' MAJOR KOUYAKO!!!!


* Note: Usually I use the digidestined's dubbed names, but in this one, I'm going to use Japanese names. I don't know why, I just think Koushiro and Miyako are better than Izzy and Yolei. *  
I took this story down so I could rework a little bit of it. I added a few parts here and there, fixed my grammar mistakes, reworded a little bit of it...just making it better in general. But don't worry!! It's still the same kawaii story, just a different title!!  
WARNING: Major (and I do mean major!) Kouyako. Don't like, don't read. It's also got Takari, and a little Taiora. At the beginning, there is a little Daiyako, but believe, I only put it in there for the sake of the fic! These are definately becoming my fav couples! I can't help it, they are tooo kawaii! ^-^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Simple as that. If I did...well, let's just say I wouldn't be here at my lonely computer.  
  
AGES:   
Jyou - 19  
Koushiro - 17  
Miyako - 16  
Tai, Sora and Matt - 18  
Mimi - 17  
Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru - 15  
Iori - 13  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Love Letters and Computers Don't Mix  
by: lily-angel  
  
"Never trust a computer that you can't throw out a window." - Steve Wozniak  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Jyou Kido ran his hand threw his navy blue hair. He stopped pacing for a moment, sighed, and began pacing once more. The once-white carpet of the school's computer lab was now looking a little brown. Jyou even swore he was wearing a hole in it. His best friend Koushiro had dragged him down here, saying he had to do something important. But that 'something important' he didn't know.  
  
"Koushiro! Hurry up!" Jyou glanced at his watch impatiently, "We've been here for almost an hour!!" Jyou sighed and paced some more.  
  
"I'm hurrying. Just five more minutes."  
  
Jyou sighed impatiently, "Why did we even have to come here? You do have a computer at home, you know that, right? Why couldn't you have done this, whatever this is, at home? And why, why of all people did you have to drag me here?!"  
  
"Done! Prodigious!" Koushiro leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, dreamily sighing, "Oh, did you say something, Jyou?"  
  
"ARGH! I'm thinking you are spending too much time with Taichi. His ability to black out is rubbing off on you."  
  
"I"m sorry! It's just that I...I just want this to be perfect, okay? And when I want something to be perfect, you of all people should know that I concentrate on that and that only."  
  
"Fine. Just please tell me what it is. Maybe if I knew what it was, I'd be more sympathetic."  
  
"As long as you don't say anything to anyone else, I don't care. That's why I asked you to come here. I need you to read it and tell me what you think." Koushiro stood up from the chair and pointed to it. Jyou sighed yet again and sat down and read the letter on the computer.  
  
Koushiro nerviously watched Jyou's face for any change of emotion. He resumed Jyou's pacing. Every possible reaction Jyou could make ran through his mind, from the best...to the most gruesome. This was his most important work ever...  
  
"Koushiro..."  
  
"Yeah, Jyou?? So...what do you think?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"You wrote all of this...for her?" He saw the horrified look on Koushiro's face and laughed, "I mean, it's absolutely perfect and you can tell it comes from your heart and your mind and your soul. But, if you love her that much to write this then why aren't you writing it on you own computer?"  
  
"Because..." Koushiro grabbed a chair and sat down, hard, and held his head in his hands, "because she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who cares about her...and I'm just...I'm just...Koushiro. So I'm going to send it from an e-mail address on this computer, that why she can never trace it back to me. I just want her to now someone out there loves her. Maybe it'll help her be happier."  
  
Jyou knew there was no chance of cheering his friend up. He smiled meekly, "So you better send this, right?"  
  
Koushiro smiled weakly. "Yea, I guess I should." He walked over to the computer and cliked the small gray button marked 'SEND'.   
  
*I hope you like it, Miyako.*  
  
***  
  
"I told you, Miya-chan, it won't work out!" Daisuke yelled to his now ex-girlfriend. He ran his hand through his hair, a sign that he was stressed.  
  
"Don't. Don't ever call me 'Miya-chan' again." She shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the oncoming tears, "What is it, Daisuke? Am I not good for you? Do I not measure up to your sweet Hikari?" she said bitterly.  
  
"Don't mock her, Miyako. I'm warning you..." he trailed off.  
  
"Or what? News Flash, she's in love with Takeru. They are truly in love and nothing you do can stop them," Miyako raised her hand up and brought it down across Daisuke's cheek as hard as she could. "You need a serious reality check. Hikari loves you no more than a brother. That's all you are to her!" She spun on her heel and walked towards her apartment, leaving a bewildered Daisuke behind.  
  
Miyako turned a corner and as soon as she was sure she was out of Daisuke's sight, she bolted for her home, warm tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe he did that! She was in love with him...or at least she thought she was. Everything was so confusing. She loved Kou.., no, she loved Daisuke. Koushiro was out of her reach. Thinking about this made her tears come even faster.  
  
Miyako ran until she could see her building. She was hoping Takeru was inside, because she didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. As she came closer to her building, however, there were two figures sitting on the bench in front of the stairwell. One was blonde and one brunette.  
  
Miyako tried to turn away before they saw her but she was too late. "Miya-chan!" Hikari happily called to her  
  
"Hi, Hikari...Takeru." she said, no emotion what so ever in her voice, wiping her tears away before they saw them.  
  
Hikari was the first to come up to her. She knew that something was wrong with her usually happy-go-lucky friend. "Miya-chan, what's wrong?" She studied her face carefully and frowned even more, "It's Daisuke isn't it? He didn't..." Miyako nodded slowly and Hikari took her in her arms.  
  
"Don't worry...ssshhh....Listen, Miyako," she pulled her out of the hug, "you deserve better than him. Don't cry over that arrogant jerk."  
  
"I can't help it...he still thinks that you..."  
  
"That she what?" Takeru asked as he came up to the pair, carefully listening to the conversation.  
  
"He still thinks that he can get you, Hikari. I told him there was no way Takeru would let him do that, then I slapped him and left."  
  
Hikari and Takeru looked at her in shock.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I just want to go upstairs and lay down and sleep. Sleep for a LONG time."  
  
Takeru laughed, "Go ahead, Miya-chan. We'll see ya later." He took Hikari's hand and led her away. "Bye, Miya! Call me later!" she called as the happy pair left.  
  
Miyako smiled again and walked up the stairs and into her apartment. She rushed into her room, not wanting any questions from her parents or her siblings. She flopped down on her bed, took her pillow in her hands, and let her tears run down onto her violet silk pillow.  
  
***  
  
Koushiro walked slowly home. He didn't know what to do about Miyako. He loved her with all of his heart, but she was going out with someone.  
  
Daisuke Motimiya.  
  
They had been together for...what? Six months? Yes, that was it...the day he lost his chance...  
  
__--== FLASHBACK ==--__  
  
Koushiro ran down the street, his red hair waving in the wind. Today was bliss. He had spent all night thinking and finally came to the conclusion that he was in love with a certain lavender haired angel. He wrote her a letter, telling her everything and today, he was giving it to her. He finally came to her apartment building but stopped just to the right of the stairs, catching his breath.  
  
*Dang, it's a long run from my apartment to hers,* he thought.  
  
"...thank you, Daisuke," Koushiro heard Miyako say. *This seems interesting,* he thought, *Maybe I'll listen in a little bit...* He had a sly smile on his face and hid under the staircase.  
  
"No problem, Miyako. English just comes easy to me, I guess."  
  
"I would've never gotten that homework without your help."  
  
"Anytime. Listen...are you doing anything on Saturday?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Miyako asked him.  
  
"Maybe," he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
*I'm too late...* Koushiro whispered to himself as he slinked away and ran, as fast as he could, home. Tears streamed down his face and onto the paper in his hands, smearing the ink.  
  
__--== END FLASHBACK ==--__  
  
Koushiro shook his head, trying to forget that day. Daisuke better know how lucky he was to be with his Miya. *My Miya,* Koushiro remembered that's what he would call Miyako. Especially when they stayed late to work on the school computers or something. He also remembered the slight pink she turned when he said it. He smiled, the memories of him and his close friend. But lately...she was drifting away.  
  
"My sweet Miya...I miss you so much," Koushiro said, blinking back his tears.  
  
***  
  
-You've got mail. You've got mail.- her D-Terminal chimed.  
  
*God, why can't you all just leave me alone?!* she thought as she sat up and made her way over to the desk. She opened the mini-computer and read the e-mail.  
  
  
My Dearest Miya,  
  
There are days when all I can hear is your voice.  
That heavenly gift that plays each day my life.  
There are days when your smile is all I see.  
Lighting the way through an eternal darkness.  
There are days when all I feel is your heart beating softly.  
Full of love and full of wonder.  
  
I do not know how to tell you how I feel.  
Nor will you ever know how much you actually mean to me.  
But I am sure of one thing:  
Each day I don't see you is a piece of my heart missing.  
When your world is full of darkness,  
Always remember someone loves you.  
I love you for who you are, and that's all that matters.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your Digidestined Admirer  
@-^-----  
  
Miyako stared at the screen, speechless. Someone actually cared for her. She felt warm tears falling down her cheek, but she didn't try to stop them.  
  
She had to find out who this was. She knew only two things for sure: 1.) It wasn't Daisuke, he wasn't that poetic and 2.) He was a digidestined. So that left Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, Ken, and Iori. She could cross off four names off of that list Taichi, he was going out with Sora; Takeru, well, he was in love with Hikari; and Iori, for Pete's sake he was only 13 years old. So now her list was Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, and Ken.  
  
This was going to take some work.  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get this back up. If you read this before, then you know that this is basically the same story, just a few little changes here and there. Please review, complain, flame, whatever! 5 reviews and the next chapter is yours!!  
  
yours truly and forever,  
lily-angel 


End file.
